


Unbind Me

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really should know better than to mess with the God of Mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Leave a “Unbind Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character freeing another, or the other way around, or something among the lines [be it freeing them from jail, from handcuffs, from a trap, from a curse, feel free to specify.]
> 
> Requested by wrecked-anon on tumblr.

“OW!” Tony yelped when Loki’s foot kicked his shin. Even though Tony was wearing the suit it still hurt. “Keep that up and I’m not going to untie you. Although…” he smirked, looking Loki up and down. The sorcerer’s kidnapper had bound his hands behind his back and gagged his mouth. Tony couldn’t help but think he looked beautiful in his anger. “Maybe I should leave you like this until we get home. I do think I deserve a reward for rescuing you.”

Loki rolled his eyes before deciding to play along. The Trickster shifted so he was on his knees, nuzzling against Tony’s crotch in a silent promise. Tony couldn’t feel it through the metal, but he knew what Loki’s lips felt like stretched around him. He shivered at the phantom touch, the suit becoming uncomfortably tight as his arousal grew.

“Okay, Reindeer Games, let’s get you out of here.” Tony reached down to remove the gag, and Loki magiced off the chains that held his arms.

The Trickster breathed a sigh of relief when he stood, finally free. But a second later his gaze was on Tony. Tony shivered again. He knew that look, danger mixed with mischief. Loki wound an arm around Tony’s waist and his face plate suddenly popped up. “Oh yes, I do say you deserve a reward. But I do believe you need a lesson first.”

“Really?” Tony quipped. “I think I’m pretty good in the whole education department.”

“And yet,” Loki whispered, his cheek pressed against Tony’s, “you seem to have forgotten that you are dealing with a god.”


End file.
